Abducted
by Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: When Annabeth Chase is abducted from her home, she is scared and angry. She is pulled into a world of secret operations that normal civilians know nothing of. But what happens when the daily evening visit by one of the abductors, turns into late night kisses? Will she really want to leave to go back to her abusive dad?
1. Abduction

**Hi! Just want to say I quite like Annabeth's dad but it's just for the character in this story. Thanks?**

* * *

Chp 1  
Annabeth's POV

I'm trying really hard to not take a sledge hammer to my new alarm clock. Now don't get a bad image of me, I'm not a short tempered person and I don't have anger issues.

But when you spend all night on a project and your alarm clock starts to go off at six fifteen in the morning, you can get a bit irritated. Who set the time for it any- oh, wait. Never mind.

I crawled out of bed, taking a shower to wake myself up more. I came back into my bedroom, throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans, blue vans and a white t shirt.

I dried my hair and threw it up into a ponytail. I grabbed my school bag, keys and phone and went downstairs. My dad and my two half brothers were at the kitchen table.

I grabbed an apple and said, "Bye." I heard my dad move, the sound of his newspaper giving it away. "No, you'll come sit here like a family does." He said, sternly.

Here's a quick heads up. My dad and I didn't get along since my mom left him, saying he was too controlling. But she had to leave me with him? I always complained I wanted to rather be with her but then he would get all angry and shout. He hit me a couple times too.

"What family?" I asked, taking a bite of my apple as I walked to the front door. I heard his chair scrape back as he got out his chair and he came to me. I sighed and turned around, him standing their with a cross expression.

"Don't give me your crap about not wanting to be apart of this family, because you are now." He said, keeping his voice down so the boys wouldn't hear. It all happened so fast after that.

A shot sounded and he fell. Just as I was about to scream, a hand went over my mouth and a firm arm was put around my waist. "I want you to step back very quietly, and follow me out to the car." A males voice said into my ear.

I was hyperventilating a bit, and my sight was being misted because I wanted to cry. I didn't get on with my dad, but I didn't want him dead. A masked guy dressed all in black came out the kitchen, Bobby and Matthew being pulled along. Their feet were tied up along with their hands, and gags were in their mouths. Distinct lines of tears were going down their faces.

I got annoyed by them when they were being loud, but no one hurts my brothers. I'm not just scared now, I'm angry. I manage to kick the guy in the place it hurts and he released me.

So I ran. I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom and locked the door. I heard people come up the stairs and what sounded like one person came to the door of the bathroom.

I grabbed the heaviest tool I could find, a toilet cleaner and held it firmly in my hands. I heard the door being picked and then just like a flash a guy came in, knocked the object out my hands and had me in his firm grip.

He didn't have a mask on. He had midnight black hair and beautiful sea green eyes. If he wasn't endangering me right now, I might find him really attractive. He gave a lopsided grin and said, "Can we give this a second try? My partner is still recovering downstairs."

He managed to get me downstairs, me struggling against him. Bobby and Matthew were still crying and my dad was on the floor. I realized they must have shot him with a tranquilizer as there was no blood.

"Please, I need to tell my brothers something." I said, fighting back my tears. He stopped walking to the door and called over all the people he was working with in masks. "Bobby, Matt. I need you to be brave, okay? I'll be fine." I said.

Bobby started crying harder. "Promise me, you won't do anything stupid." I said. They nodded and the guys took me outside. I was pushed into the back of a big car and they tied my hands to the arm rest.

Once we started driving, they took off their ski masks. There were four of them there. There was the black haired guy from the bathroom, a Latino looking guy with brown hair and eyes, a blonde guy with striking blue eyes and a Chinese American looking guy with black hair and brown eyes.

They were all just looking at me. I felt so open, wanting to cross my arms across my chest because I felt self conscious. "You put up a fight, that's one thing." The black haired guy said.

I narrowed my eyes at them and cleared my throat. "Who are you people? What do you want with me?" I asked, my throat feeling closed up because I was scared.

They all chuckled and I just open my mouth out of shock. "I'm abducted from my home and scared as hell and you're all just laughing? That is so sick. You're monsters." I said, feeling my eyes tear up.

The Chinese looking guy gave a small smile. "And we're sorry, but this is very important. I'm Frank." He said. I scoffed and leaned my head on the head rest of the seat.

"Oh, just great. What the hell was so framing important that you had to commit a crime to solve it?" I asked, anger bubbling in my stomach. The black haired guy smiled at me. "We can't tell you right now, when we get to head quarters, it'll be explained. For now, all I can tell you is I'm Percy. This is Jason, and that's Leo." He said, gesturing to the blonde then the Latino.

I decided I didn't want to look at them because I might just start sounding really stupid. I stared at the side of the car. The black metal wasn't interesting at all. But a small stamp of an eagle was on the side.

"What happened on your arm?" Percy asked, bringing back my attention. I looked down to where a mark from where my dad had gripped my arm was.

I shook my head. "It's nothing." I said, so wanting to cross my arms and cover it with my hand. The marking was also on my wrist, where he had grabbed my wrist the other day to make me look at him.

"You shouldn't see us abducting you. We were almost saving you from whatever your dad was going to do next to you." Percy said, crossing his arms.

I bit back a comment and said, "You don't know what you're talking about." He shook his head. "Your dad drank sometimes, that's what got you your bruise on your right hip last week. I know you two had an argument last night and he gripped your arm, the reason you have a bruise there. And your stepmom doesn't do anything about it." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "I see my right to privacy has been stepped into. What else you gonna do? Be perverts and try indulge in personnel pleasures?"

Jason sighed and said, "We're not going to hurt you. We're simply borrowing you for a bit, then putting you back in your home. Possibly with your mom."

I bit my lip and asked, "What about my brothers?" Leo smiled and said, "They're fine, no worries."

Percy got out his seat and picked something up that looked like a needle. He kneeled in front of me and talked in a volume that only we could hear.

"You're going to be fine. I am going to inject you with something that will make you sleep for a little while." He said, and I worriedly looked down at the needle in his hand.

He spoke softly and asked me to look up at him. I looked him in the eyes and he said, "I want you to keep your eyes on mine. I promise I'll make sure you don't get hurt. But that means you'll have to trust me."

I slowly nodded and I felt the sharp pain go through my arm as the needle was quickly pushed in and the liquid was immediately injected into me. I started to have shorter breaths out if fear, but he made sure I was looking into his eyes. The sea green was the last I saw before it went black.


	2. Meeting Reyna

Chp 2  
Annabeth's POV

I groaned as I blinked open my eyes. I sat up and found I was on a bed. It was a white bed, plain black metal walls and a closet. There was a door that I hopped lead me out this dream. I pinched myself and realized I wasn't dreaming.

I rubbed my eyes and got off the big double bed. I went to the door and opened it, finding a bathroom. I went in and had a shower, washing my hair. I dried my hair and put it up in a high ponytail.

I went through to the room with my towel around me and opened the closet. There were five black suits, kind of like leathery latex stuff with long sleeves and and long pants that fit snug to my skin.

There was also white drawstring pants and white t shirts for sleeping in. I put on black socks and the black combat boots that were there. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I peeked my head out, looking left and right. I closed the door behind me and went down the left passage, hearing voices echoing down towards me from there. When I got to the end of the passage, there was no door, so you just walk out. I stood in the entrance and looked around.

It opened up into like a training room. The ceiling was very high, spot lights providing light from the ceiling. In the middle was sort of like round space that was slightly raised, I'm guessing maybe where you would train or something.

Standing in the middle were the four guys from yesterday, two older men and a girl. She had sleek black hair that was up in a ponytail. She was wearing the same suit to mine. The guys were all wearing the same thing but their sleeves were short.

"I thought you were kidding. She has no background in this sort of work. She's not up for it." The girl said. Jason saw me over the girls shoulder and cleared his throat.

They all turned to me. The girl had piercing purple eyes. She sent a look at the guys and they all moved off to the side. Percy crossed his arms, his eyes trained on me. "Come stand here." The girl said, her voice firm.

I walked towards her, standing in the middle of the circle. She held a knife in her right hand. "So, Annabeth is it?" She asked, walking past me. She sweeper her one leg under mine and I fell to the floor, my head hitting the floor, making spots dance in front of my eyes.

I blinked them away and sat up. I stood again, her slowly circling me. "Now tell me, do you have any martial arts training? Any archery training? Do you go shooting?" She asked.

She did a quick move and managing to cut my arm and make me fall on my side. I gripped my arm and moved so I was sitting on my knees then stood.

"I'm an honors student and captain of the track team, I don't exactly fight people." I said, the pain in my arm causing ripples of pain throughout my whole body.

"Obviously, otherwise one, your dad wouldn't be beating you around, and two you wouldn't be bleeding and in pain in front of me. It just makes you look weak darling." She said, her purple eyes piercing into my grey ones she managed to push the back of my knees, making them buckle and me fall to the floor.

I at least had my arms braced in front of me. I looked up as she sat back on her haunches and guided my head up by pointing her knife at my throat. "You're not cut out for this. And I'm not going to be chasing your sorry ass in the field. Now get up, you're bleeding on our floor." She said.

She moved the knife off my throat and stood up, walking out the big room. I rested my head not he floor for a second, catching my breath. I then stood again, keeping my hand on my arm to try stop the bleeding.

Percy looked kind of guilty, probably because he broke his promise of keeping me safe. The older of the two unknown men came forward. "Sorry, Reyna doesn't warm up easily to knew recruits." He said, his voice powerful.

I looked into his eyes and knew they look familiar. I glanced at Jason and started to wonder if he was his son. "I am Zeus, head of this facility. You are very lucky to have been chosen for this. It is very rare we offer people a job to work with us." He said.

I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering why he would use the word offer. I was abducted! "Any way, we have some crucial information that has been stolen. We have to get it back. And sadly our head in intelligence resigned two months ago. I thought, why not an honors student with sufficient intelligence?" He said.

I took a step away from him and looked at each of the people in the room. "I don't know what you got yourself into, but I'm sorry, I can't fix that. I am not one of your recruits, and I am certainly not working with you people." I said.

"I'm sorry but that's too bad, you have to now. You walk out on this, I have to kill you as you know to much. And I'm afraid that is a very messy business." He said, basically telling me I have no choice.

I kept a straight face and wiped my bloody hand on his arm. "If you'll excuse me, I have to clean up." I said, him glancing down at the red mark on his arm then back to me.

I turned and walked back to where I had first come. I stopped and closed my eyes as a knife flew past my face and lodged itself in the wall. I walked and pulled it out the wall. I turned back to them, kneeling down on my one knee and sliding it across the floor, back to his feet.

I stood, keeping eye contact with him to make sure he didn't see me as a weak person. I turned and walked down the passage. I got into my room, and closed the dark tinted glass door.

I grabbed a pair of drawstring pants and a white top and went to the bathroom. I stripped out the suit and had a quick shower, washing the blood off my arm. I changed and braided my hair so it as down my back. I wet a cloth and wrapped it around my arm, hoping to stop the bleeding.

I went back to my room and sat on the edge if the bed. I looked up as my door opened and in came Percy. He closed the door behind him and stood there. I wiped at my eyes and said, "Please, just go."

He came forward, sitting next to me on the bed and and taking my arm. He took the cloth off and took out a disinfectant. I dabbed some on and put a bandage over it.

He stood and looked at me. "I'm sorry that you were picked. But this is very important." He said. I looked him in the eyes. "How should I believe you're no different from them? You still threatened me and my family. And I don't even get a say in this." I said.

He glanced at the door and said, "I have to go. But you just have to trust me." He gave a nod then left the room. I sighed, lying back on the bed. What am I in?

~ Line Break ~

I got up really early the next morning. Due to me not being an official part of their team, I was just given food at my door and ate in my room. I had been stretching, trying to loosen up. I was fueled with energy, ready to prove to Reyna that I was more than what she thought.

There was a table on the side of the training room. On it was a computer that I wasn't able to get into. There was also a book. I had taken the book and sat on a step that lead to the archery practicing.

I had started to read it, and it was all about hacking, wiring up your brain to learn patterns and sequences that would help to retrieve information and different things. It was hand written, I'm guessing by the last head of intelligence.

I ignored the sound of footsteps approaching the room. I was quite interested when one sentence said 'you have to be the appliance'. Everything started to make sense, I started to think I might be able to do this work.

"Ah, you're up early. Louis was watching the camera surveillance, said you've been up since five." Zeus said, taking his place by the table with the other older man I didn't know and the four boys.

Reyna was standing in the middle, the same place she had called me to yesterday. She was smirking and rotating her knife swiftly in her fingers. "Ready for round two, princess?" She asked.

I stood with the book. I put it down on the step and joined her. "Yeah, but today we're playing by my rules." I said, knocking the knife out her hand and watching it slide across the floor.

"Now, in my rules it is counted as a foul if my opponent makes me look weak. But it doesn't work vice versa because I'm making the point." I said, swiping my leg under hers while she was in her shock.

As she recovered on the floor I walked over to the knife and picked it up. "And I forgot, I have the weapon." I said, giving her a sweet smile. She growled and stood up, running after me. "Another note, I can run as I do track." I said.

I side stepped her just when she thought she had caught up. She narrowed her eyes at me and surprised me by tackling me down. I dropped the knife and she balled my collar of my suit in her hands. We both glanced at the knife and I rolled over so I was on top of her.

We rolled around till I finally grabbed the knife and managed to sit on top of her, her two hands held firmly above her head. "Don't call me princess." I said. She let out a sigh and I stood, offering her my hand. She grabbed her knife back and stood without my help.

She stalked off out the room. I turned to the guys and Zeus nodded. "I have to admit kid, despite us getting off at a bad start you have spunk." He said.

Leo grinned and flashed a thumbs up. I fought back a. Smile, still trying to play hard to get. I got the book and said, "This is why you need me?" The other older guy stepped forward.

He was almost an exact replica of Percy, bringing out a scary fact that he was his dad. "Yes. We would need to hack into his computer to get the files. And you will help with trying to find the best entrance and escape routes." He said.

"This is my brother, Poseidon." Zeus said. I gave a nod and looked down at the book. "Now, we need you to tell us whether you're going to work with us or not." He said.

I sighed and nodded. "Fine." I said. He grinned. "Great, so let me show you around."

~ Line Break ~

I had to admit, this place was really cool. I had been introduced to two people, who were part of intelligence. Whatever they found, had to go through me first.

And I was given the privilege of joining them for dinner. Reyna kept glaring at me from across the table. I ate aware of the slightly tense atmosphere.

I went straight to my room after dinner, taking the book with me. I left I on the bed side table and had a shower. I changed and walked out the bathroom.

I almost jumped out my skin when I saw Percy standing in the room. "I wanted to tell you that I thought it was really cool when you brought down Reyna. Don't tell anyone though." He said, giving me a smile.

I gave a smile, walking into the room. I still didn't know what to make him as. I was attracted to him, but isn't it wrong to feel something towards your abductor?

But maybe if I can act like I'm on his side and get him to warm to me even more, I could possibly unlock some secrets to this place, try get out.

He came forward, lifting my arm and looking at the cut that Reyna had made. It was getting better, recovering wolf aster as she hadn't cut very deep.

As he checked it, I kept my eyes trained on his face. I was very aware of how close we were. He looked up and met my eyes, vibrant green meeting stormy grey. His eyes never left mine.

He quickly looked away, taking a step back. "I'll see you in the morning." He said, giving a nod and walking out the room. I smiled at where he had been a standing. There's just something about him...


	3. First timers and Gala's

Chp 3  
Percy's POV

What's wrong with me? Every time I went to do an evening check on her to make sure she is fine, my heart faced. Every time we she looked at me, or we locked eyes, and even when we were in the same room.

And I know you shouldn't get involved with people you work with but I just softened around her, wanted to show her I'm not all about the fighting and doing secret work and stuff.

I was busy sitting on a couch in the lounge. I had sweats on and a tight blue t shirt. I had swung my legs over the arm of the couch and was lying on my back, staring at the ceiling while I fingers played with a coin.

Reyna and the for guys came in, them all dressed casually. Off duty, our guard was down and we were our normal selves. Reyna fiddled with her knife, sitting on a one persons couch.

"I don't like her." She said. I chuckled and said, "Reyna, you don't like a lot of people." She glared at me but said, "She's just too know it all. And I can see she's still the scared person that came in the other day."

Jason readjusted his position and said, "Well she was just taken out of her home. And this is very new to her." Reyna groaned and said, "Please, we're practically doing her a favor."

I moved to a sitting position and said, "She's not a bad person. She's just trying to make sense of all of this."

Reyna muttered something and Leo let out a yawn. "I'm heading to bed." He said. Reyna said she was doing the same and they went their separate ways.

We were,quiet for a bit but I asked, "So how is Piper and Hazel?" Frank looked down at his hands and Jason sighed. "I hate that I had to lie to her." He said.

Frank nodded. "Same with Hazel. I miss her so much." He said. The thing with them is that they didn't grow up here. They decided to become part of the agency when they were sixteen. They both had girlfriends, had to tell them they were moving.

I looked at the ceiling the same old black roof making me feel tired and I felt myself drifting out of consciousness.

~ Line Break ~

I woke up to a whack on the back of my head. I groaned and propped myself on my elbow, rubbing the back if my head as I blinked my eyes open.

The guys were munching on muffins or toast and Reyna was looking smug. My dad and uncle stood, waiting for me. Annabeth appeared behind the couch I was sitting on, resting her hands on the top. I sat up and my uncle cleared his throat.

"So Reyna informed me they had found the guy that was in charge of delivering the information to his boss that wants it. And he happens to be going to a gala type thing tonight not far from here." He said.

He opened his mouth to say something. Nothing came out, he just settled his eyes on Annabeth. "What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Reyna gave a big smile and said, "Well this guy is married, but is well known for picking up hookers. And I'm certainly not going into the field for this one."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at her and said, "I am not dressing up as a hooker." I found myself thinking what she would look like in- you know what? I'm gonna give myself a mental punch in the face for thinking that.

Reyna smirked and said, "Consider it initiation." She rubbed her fingers against her knuckles nervously. "But I don't know anything about going in the field?" She said.

Zeus gave a grin and said, "Well it's pretty easy for this case, you just go in, bat your eyes and say something flirty and when he takes you to his room, Jason will be at a building with a sniper and you can find the chip that has the info on it."

She gaped. "What? You're getting him to kill someone in the same room as me? What if he misses?" She said, worriedly. He waved it off. "It's a tranquilizer and he won't miss."

She sighed and dusted invisible lint off her clothes. "Okay, I guess. But is there anything I should look out for?" She asked. Zeus filled her in on him. And my job? Sit here and communicate with Jason, Frank and Leo as my uncle Zeus and my dad communicate with Annabeth. This should be fun.

~ Annabeth's POV ~

I had left the dress and everything where they had been placed. I looked at them, thinking how I would be in them in the next one and a half hours and be driving to this hotel.

I looked up as there was a knock at the door and Percy came in, closing the door behind him. He gave a small smile and same over, sitting next to me on the bed. "You ready for this?" He asked. I shook my head, knowing I was freaking out.

He chuckled. "You shouldn't be scared, it's exciting, the thrill of talking to people that wished they were as skilled as you." He joked. We both laughed and I felt a bit if the tightness in my stomach disappear.

As we both became silent, I became worried again. "What if figures out? I mean, could he kill me?" I asked, my voice shaky. I didn't realize my hands were shaking till he slipped his hand in mine.

I looked at our hands. He ran his thumb over mine. I looked up at him and he gave a smile. "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you. I won't be there, but I'll be talking with the guys. And I can rely on them to keep you safe." He said.

I gave a smile. I felt my heart go in over drive as I glanced at his lips and back to his eyes. I found his other hand cupping my cheek, and we both leaned in. I felt his soft pink lips touch mine, and I melted into his side.

We held it there for a moment then pulled away, both of us looking at the other for assurance. Then I captured his lips in mine again. I turned my body to his. Every movement felt so natural when it came.

He pulled away. We looked into each other's eyes. He stood, the ghost of where his hand had been in mine feeling so empty. "I'll see you when Zeus runs over the plan quickly with you before you leave." He said. He leaned down, placing a soft kiss on my lips before walking out the room and closing the door.

I felt like I was floating on a cloud as I went for a shower, washing and drying my hair. I came through and took out the dress, the soft silky turquoise material running through my fingers.

I put on the dress, surprised it fit so well. It was long, but had an opening on the side that ran almost from my hip down to my feet where my leg came out. It was sleeveless, and had a low back. I left my hair to run down my back, pinning a part of it up at the front with the pins that had been left in my room.

I put on the diamond earrings and necklace and the platform heels. They already had a voice recorder in my dress, able to hear if they needed one of the guys to quickly make a move if he caught into the plan.

I put on a bit of mascara, eyeliner and shimmer eyeshadow and some lip gloss. I went out, going to the training area as that's where we planned to meet.

Reyna smirked at me and Percy seemed to stare a little longer. Zeus gave a smile and said, "Ah, he'll definitely want to talk to you now."

I glared Reyna's way and said, flatly, "I wonder who chose the dress." She just gave a smile and I sighed turning back to Zeus. He gave a quick run over of the plan and then said, "We're good to go." I held up a finger and asked, "As people think I'm older than what I am, what if I get offered a drink?"

He shrugged. "Accept, but don't have too many drinks. Two is fine." He said. I nodded. As Percy walked past me, he gave my hand a little squeeze and I followed Leo, Frank and Jason out.

They got in a black four by four type car, and I got in a fancy Merc. I looked around as we drove, the first time being outside since the abduction. And we were in London, of all places.

The guys drove off somewhere and the driver parked me outside the hotel. I went in, showing my fake invite. Apparently my name was Melissa Goldberg and I was a twenty four year old girl who wanted to hook up with a guy older than me.

I floated around, joining one or two conversations on world peace and solving poverty and all the stuff these snotty rich people thought they could fix.

I had been chatting to someone when Leo came through on the ear piece that was practically invisible. It just stick in my ear, no wires. He said the description of the guy and what he was wearing. So while I finished talking to the lady, I caught the guys gaze from across the room.

He was around forty two. He had brown hair, that had start to slowly recede. He looked thin with muscle but not a lot. As the lady I had been talking to said bye to join someone else, I gave him a flirtatious smile and turned, walking to the balcony.

He quickly excused himself from his conversation and joined me. The view was of Big Ben and the Thames. It was really pretty.

I looked towards it and found someone joining me. "I have to say, how does such a beautiful women like yourself not have someone on her arm?" He asked, making me chuckle and look at him. He wasn't interested in the view, he was looking at me with a sly look.

"I'm usually not in one place for too long." I said, making my eyes look big and flirtatious. He grinned, cheekily. "I guess we're in the same boat then." He said. I gave a flirty smile and he asked, "Can I get you a drink?"

So he went off to get me a glass of champagne. I heard Zeus say in my ear, "Good, now remember, you're a rich girl who donates money to the poor and you have your own charity blah blah blah."

I remembered that and when he came back, I thanked him, taking the glass from him. "My names Marcus, and you are?" He asked, sipping his whiskey. "Melissa." I said.

"Melissa, a pretty name for a pretty girl." He said. I chuckled and had a sip of my drink. He took out a cigarette and offered his box. "No, I don't smoke." I said, nervous that Zeus might make me just to go along with it.

He lit his and stood with his hand over the side. He talked for a while, most of the time his face not on mine. With every passing minute, he became more touchy feely.

He finally got to talking about the view. I turned my whole body to the Thames. He came behind me, his body pressed to mine. He had long finished his cigarette and was smelling really badly of smoke.

He put his mouth to my ear and asked, "You wanna ditch this place and go to my room?" He gave a kiss on my neck, just below my ear. He gave a little nip, gesturing he wanted to do other things then were planned.

He took my hand and we went through the crowd. We went up the elevator to his floor and he showed me to his door, unlocking it. I went in, him coming after me and closing the door.

He draped his jacket over a chair and I made sure to walk him to his balcony. He stood in front of me, his back facing the river. He rested his hard, calloused hands on my back, pulling me closer.

He kissed me, my head thinking how wrong it is to kiss someone four times older than me. When he tried for the zip, only getting an inch down, I placed my hand on his and said against his lips, "Now now, Mark. I have to play hard to get."

He didn't zip it further or back up, but just rested his hands on my butt. His hand slid to my thigh where the dress started to open up. I placed my hand on his, but he ignored it. Jason, this would be a good time!

Suddenly he lurched forward. He stumbled about for a bit and then fell over, fast asleep. I fixed my dress, zipping up again and then started to look for his chip. I remembered back to some of the dates he mentioned in our conversations, and tried them on the safe.

I was surprised when one of them worked. Inside, I found the chip, taped to the roof of the safe. I walked out his room, and was quiet till I got in the car. The driver sled off, going back to the agency.

When I got out, I went down the hall till I got to the training room. They all turned to me, and I held up the chip. They all looked relieved, and I placed it on his table. "Let me change then I'll run through it, make sure whatever you need is there." I said.

Zeus beamed at me. "That's fine, we can check it in the morning. Now go wash up you smell of smoke." I muttered a curse under my breath as I took off the shoes and carried them with me to my room.

I had a shower and made sure to rinse my mouth and gargle as much as possible to rid of his disgusting taste. Percy came in, right on time.

He looked really happy and said, "That was amazing for your first time in the field!" I laughed as he gave me a big hug. He pulled away and kissed me, making me feel all special inside. He pulled away and gave me a smile. I gave a smile, a goodnight kiss and he went off. I felt like it had come so natural, and had been so amazing to do it. Maybe this was ahat I actually liked.


	4. Exchanges

Chp 4  
Annabeth's POV

I got up and had a shower, going through to my bedroom and changing into sweat pants and a white tank top. I put my hair in a braid and walked out my room, walking down the hall and towards the dining room slash kitchen.

It seemed I was the only one up so I made myself some coffee and leaned against the kitchen counter. I collected the book about hacking, reading it over again.

I looked up as someone came in. I gave a smile when I saw it was just Percy. He came over and cupped my cheek, planting a soft kiss on my lips then pulled away so he could look me in the eyes. "You did great last night." He said, grinning.

I chuckled and leaned forward, kissing him. I found my fingers playing with the collar of his shirt. I gave him an open mouthed kiss, him reacting with a little shiver. I smiled against his lips at the effect I had on him.

He moved so my hips were touching the counter, and he leaned into me. When we heard people coming down the hall this way he pulled away and stepped a few meters away. I acted as if I was still reading my book as he poured himself some cereal to eat.

In came Zeus talking with Jason and Reyna. He grinned as he saw me. "Morning darling, how you feeling? Headache from the drinks last night?" He asked. I shook my head and gave a small smile. "Everything's fine."

I half read, half listened to their conversation on some mission he went on when he was younger. I recalled back to when he had pulled me aside the day I had shown up Reyna.

"Although everyone enjoyed seeing that you do have some strength in the field, I ask you to not show up Reyna. If we found you two couldn't work together and we'd have to choose who stayed and who didn't, you wouldn't like the answer. Clear?" He had said.

I ducked as a cloth was thrown at me. I looked up, noticing Frank and Leo were up too now. "I was saying how we should probably check the chip." Reyna said, as if I had problems processing it. I nodded and put my empty mug in the sink, closing the book and walking through to the intelligence side of things.

I sat down, taking the chip. Zeus gave a nod, and I inserted it into the computer. A virus check was run and then we were in. I got to the files and he scanned them. "Good, everything is still there. The rest if you can take the day off while I sort out us tracking down the head of the operation." He said.

We nodded and left, leaving him to think. As I turned to go into the training centre to get to me room, I sent Percy a look, hoping he would get my intentions. He followed behind me, closing my door and linking our fingers.

He grinned down at me. Just his smile took my breath away. He leaned down, kissing me softly. He moved to pull his head back up, but I captured his lips in mine again. I felt him smile against my lips, giving me goosebumps.

We pulled back and I led him so we were lying on my bed. He propped himself on his elbows to look down at me as I lay on my back, looking up at him.

He kissed me and pulled away to mumble on my lips, "Zeus is wanting you to stay full time to work here." I was going to kiss him again, but when he said it, it just seemed to give me a little shock.

He pulled away. "I mean, isn't that what you want? You love the thrill as much as I do." He asked. I sighed, looking at the ceiling. "I do." I said. "But I have a family, friends, a home back in San Francisco."

He rubbed my cheek with his thumb, gently, till I would meet his eyes. "I thought we were friends, family." He said, softly. I just melted into him, believing every word he said.

I slowly nodded. "Okay." I said. He gave a little smile, but I could see a little pain in his eyes. I decided to leave it, considering I didn't know his history. We spent the morning, exchanging kisses, chatting. He then left to go to his room to sleep for a bit. I leaned back, and closed my eyes. Maybe this is the right decision.


	5. Secrets and Longing

Chp 5  
Percy's POV

As another two weeks went by, I felt worse and worse. Every minute with Annabeth, my feelings for her grew. It was like she was infectious. Yet she was the cure. And no, it's not because we just don't get girls around. It's just her.

I wanted so bad for her to stay, just for my own benefit. But she needed to leave as soon as possible. Zeus wants her to stay, hoping he can let that happen through me.

I had to have the 'secret relationship' that everyone knows about as part of the plan, so she would want to stay instead of leaving. Despite it seeming like an act to the others, I had started to actually have feelings for her, and I shouldn't because she's the target in a mission.

I walked into the lounge, wanting so badly to have time to my self. Yet I had to walk in on Reyna, Zeus and my dad talking. Just as I thought of turning and walking away, Zeus said, "Percy, how are you?"

I said that I was fine, then he caught me off guard by asking, "And your business with Annabeth? Did you convince her to stay?" I swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, she said she would." I said.

He grinned and said, "Well I undermined your acting skills, you are taking this on quite well. Maybe I should start putting you in face to face contact in the field." He said aloud, rubbing his chin.

My dad must have seen my hesitance as he asked, "Is something wrong?" I cleared my throat and nodded. Reyna was staring quizzically at me. "You don't like her, do you?"

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore my conscious cussing at me. "No, what are you talking about?" I said, pulling a believable face before walking back towards the training area. When I walked in, I thought I was alone, not seeing anyone else there.

I walked to the archery area, where I could sit without being disturbed. I walked in, and saw Annabeth leaning against the wall. She had a blank face, just staring at me. A tinge of sadness dwelled in her eyes.

I gave a smile, coming towards her and leaning in to give her a peck but she turned her head so I kissed her cheek. I pulled back, looking down at her.

"Really, after saying all that you still want to kiss me?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. I sighed, rubbing the back if my neck as I took a step away. "Annabeth." I said. I wanted so badly to make up an excuse but I knew she was right.

"After telling me you would protect me, saying things to make me feel wanted here, for giving me your care and support- it's all just lies. A game you play." She said. "I trusted you."

She looked down. "Annabeth, I was doing what was right. And I thought it would be hard to act out something like feelings for you, but it wasn't hard because I realized I wasn't acting it out. I really do care for you." I said.

She shook her head and said, "I'm done here." She was going to walk past but I reached out for her, pulling her back. She looked me in the eyes as she said, "I will stay for the rest of this case, not for you but for me and people who deserve better in this agency than to be killing. But as far as I'm concerned, I'm done with you."

~ Line Break ~

I blinked my eyes open as I was nudged. I opened my eyes to be met with Frank's. He gave a grin, saying, "And there's life." I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

I saw it was dinner, so joined the rest at the table. Before I had even pulled out my chair, Reyna said slyly, "Annabeth hasn't shown yet. Thought you'd want to go get her."

I didn't say anything, just sat down, ignoring them. She gave nudged me. "I meant before you start eating, not after." She joked. I shook my head. "She knows." I said.

Zeus leaned forward, "She knows abou-" he started but I cut in. "She overheard what we were talking about. The plan? She knows it was all an act now." I said, flatly.

He grimaced. "Well tell me she's staying still." He said. I just wondered how that was all he worried about. "She's staying, but as son as we recover the files, she's going." I said. He swore under his breath, rubbing his eyes. I just wondered if this could get any better.

~ Line Break ~

I felt a pang in my heart as Annabeth joined in the meeting in the training room. "So, as I was saying next week we go in to do the recovering of two more files then we're done." Zeus said.

He looked at Annabeth. "You ready to do the hacking side of things?" He asked. She nodded. "Sure." She said. He gave a nod and sat at the desk, typing in stuff on the computers as he left us to train.

"So Annabeth, you think you could handle carrying a knife and using it if you have to?" Reyna asked, cutting her some slack. She just shrugged. "I guess. You all gave me a perfect example of how to stab people in the back." She said.

Zeus seemed to look our way. He gave me a look and I cleared my throat, walking past Leo. He went to fiddle with some metal pieces in the corner of the room, stretching his legs out in front of him as he leaned his back against the wall.

Frank went to the archery range and Jason to the shooting range. Reyna talked softly to Annabeth who wasn't saying anything but was listening. Annabeth seemed to say something and I saw shock and complete respect flash through Reyna's eyes, something I'd never seen before from her.

As she handed Annabeth the knife, she gave her a smile and walked off. Zeus disappeared to his room and Annabeth went to sit in a slightly cornered off part of the room where A couch was. I took a deep breath and decided I needed to make this right.


	6. Apologies

Chp 6  
Percy's POV

I knocked on the door, waiting till she appeared and opened it. She was about to close the door again but I stopped it with my hand. "Annabeth, please just hear me out." I said.

She sighed opening the door wider to let me in. She closed it behind me and turned to face me, leaning against the door. I found my eyes searching hers desperately for anything that could possibly be willing to understand my side.

"I never meant to hurt you." I said, speaking softly but surely. She looked down at her feet, and I carried on. "Forming the relationship in the first place was to get you to stay, but I can think of a million little things that I would have kissed you for besides any of the abduction."

"And I felt worse every passing second about having you not knowing why you were deciding to stay. And I wanted you to miraculously tell me you won't stay, but I was being selfish as I was thinking about what I wanted, not what you wanted." I said.

She looked up at me, mixed emotions swarming her eyes. "I didn't want to leave because I didn't want to leave what we had just started." She said, softly.

I shuffled slightly closer. "Seeing you happy, smiling, seemed like heaven on earth. But right now having you hating me breaks my heart. Because I have so many feelings for you." I said.

I looked her in the eyes, us locking eyes as I slid my one hand to her cheek, the other to her hand. "I want to kiss you so bad." The words just slipped out my mouth accidentally, and I felt my cheeks heat up as shock flashed through her eyes.

She looked down, taking my hand from her face. She held my hands, looking at our hands for a moment before letting go and moving away from me.

"Percy, I can't try forget everything that's happened the past month." She said. She looked up at me, the hurt showing in her eyes. "I've tried so hard to stay together, and keep my head together, and you were helping me with that. But I don't know who to trust now, because the person I was trusting just let me down."

I sighed, my heart dropping. I bit my lip and said, "I know I hurt you. I wish I never had to do what I did. I just want to tell you one more thing then I promise I'll leave you alone, won't bother you."

She slowly nodded and I said, "I really do have feelings for you. I want you to know that as our relationship wasn't about getting you on our side to me. It was me finding that in a world where there are so many bad people, there are good ones too." I took a deep breath, then willed my feet to walk me out her room and close her door for the last time.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. But I hope to get another one up for this story and two others this afternoon.**


	7. Temptations

Chp 7  
Annabeth's POV

How is it possible to fall in love with someone you barely know? As he had left my room, I felt like he left with a part of me. The major part required for me to actually be living. My heart.

I wanted so badly for him to have his thumb stroking my cheek and lowering his mouth to mine, kissing me softly and sweetly like he always did. But he still hurt me.

I shook the thoughts of him out, and occupied myself with going to the intelligence side of the underground place to find something to do. Jason and Frank were there! sitting at two laptops and typing away.

They looked up when I came in and closed the door. They glanced at each other as I walked to a computer and sat down, looking for something I could fiddle with.

Frank finished off whatever he was doing and came over to me. He took the seat next to me and fiddled with his fingers. "Um, I know we haven't talked much at all but I thought I should say that I'm sorry for you having got into this business. Jason and I know how tough it is to be away from people we care about." He said.

I looked at him with questioning eyes. Jason closed his lap top and said, "We both have girlfriends back in San Francisco. We had to lie about why we were moving, and it sucked."

I gave a bitter smile. "At least I'm not the only person that gets lied to from you people then." I said. Frank sighed and said, "There was no other way of getting you to stay."

"And there still isn't now." I said. Frank stood, going over to the laptop he had been using and putting it in a bag. "Well we'll see you later." With that they left. I rubbed my eyes and left the room, no longer feeling like doing anything.

I went to have a nap for a while. When I woke up an hour later, I went through to the kitchen to get some coffee. I was surprised to see the team there.

"Okay Annabeth, you win. You want to go home? Take your stuff and I'll get the driver to drop you off at our air strip." Zeus said, his face unreadable and his arms crossed.

I looked down at the counter with my phone, wallet, school bag, passport and an envelope. I furrowed my eyebrows. "You can't be serious." I said, looking unbelievably at my stuff.

I looked up and Reyna laced her fingers. "If you want to go home, you better get ready now, our pilot is fueling the plane." She said. Percy never once looked at me.

"No, I'm not going." I said. "I made a promise. At least I follow through with them." I put all my stuff in the backpack and zipped it up. "Now, I was making coffee." I said. They all exchanged confused glances, but moved to go sit at the dining table.

I made my coffee and leaned against the counter. Poseidon looked wistfully at his son as he looked at me. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to why I didn't accept their offer.

I shrugged in answer and took a sip of my drink. They all dispersed their separate ways, but Percy stayed behind, standing the opposite side of the counter from me. "I know you're probably wondering why I wouldn't want to leave." I said.

He bit his lip, averting his eyes from mine. I put my mug down and walked over to him. He stayed in his same position, not meeting my eyes. I gave a sad smile, and he looked down at me.

He finally turned his body to face mine. I had my fingers laced behind my back as I took a step closer and moved my head up so I faces were really close.

"You're right, you did hurt me. And you have stayed truthful to leaving me alone. But I didn't want that. Plus, you stole something of mine." I said, finding in myself every little thought of him I had and letting it evolve around my head.

He trained his eyes on mine. Once his eyes shifted to my lips, then they found their way back to my eyes. He looked like he was struggling against something, probably an inner battle like I was having right now.

"The thing is," I said, moving so our lips were just brushing. "I don't know if I want it back." I used every muscle in my body to not kiss him, just tempt him. We were like that for a moment before I took a step back and walked out the kitchen, leaving him alone. I smiled to myself, knowing that we had both tried so hard to not do anything. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he did love me..


	8. Guns and missions

Chp 8  
Reyna's POV

I have to say, I didn't like Annabeth at all when she first started here. But she's a born fighter, with a strong spirit. I could see that ever so clearly.

But how did I miss her big attraction to Percy and his big attraction to her. I thought maybe he had done drama before he came, but it turns out he really did have feelings for her.

I glanced up at the others around the room. Annabeth was practicing hacking for the mission, Percy cleaning his hand gun and glancing up at her, Frank at the archery range and Leo and Jason chatting while they made out like they were cleaning weapons.

Zeus glanced up at me and gave a sigh. I guess he wasn't looking forward to trying to find another intelligence head. He cleared his throat and we all grouped up again. "So." He said, looking each of us in the eyes as he went on.

"Remember your duties. I'm not going to run through it as you all know already. Good luck." He said. We all nodded and glanced at each other before walking towards the van.

We all climbed in and didn't say much as we were driven to the place. It was dark outside, around nine o' clock. I swallowed and looked down at the floor, running the plan over again.

The driver stopped in a back alleyway a block from the big private house fifteen minutes out the city. It stood alone, yet had little security. But it was still three stories, taking up a big amount of land.

We all jumped out and checked the clear before starting our sleuth run to the house. As we got to the back of the house, Jason separated from us, going into the bushes to be the sniper.

Frank and Leo stood guard at the door and Percy and I glanced at each other. "Annabeth, you sure you don't need Percy to stand as your guard?" I asked. She nodded and twiddled her knife in her one hand. We all gave each other a last look before l picked the lock and let Annabeth in.

~ Line Break ~  
Annabeth's POV

I kept my cool as I slowly walked through the house, making sure not to make a sound or knock anything over. There was a room lit up at the end of the corridor, but I caught a glimpse of one guy with a glass of whiskey or something in his hand, laughing with other guys.

I pressed myself tot he wall and he walked back out of sight. I peaked my head around the corner, searching for any cameras. I saw one revolving one half way up the stairs. As it came back my way, I ducked back.

As it started to turn the other way and quietly sprinted for the stairs. I pressed myself to the wall under it where I would be out of sight. As it turned again I sprinted up the last of the steps and around the corner.

I managed to quietly walk down the corridor, till I found a room with computers in it. I went in, slowly closing the door till I heard a soft click of it locking. I turned to the computers and started on the hacking.

I was impatient as it said it would take three minutes to just unlock. I finally for in after two minutes and started searching through files and un ripping things. That's when I let out a yelp.

Someone was trying to open the door on the other side, and deep male voices could be heard. I cursed under my breath, searching and hoping to find it before they came in. That's when the started shooting at the handle.

I felt my heart beat quicken and panic fill my brain. Then they knocked down the door and I was pushed into a wall, my head hitting it hard.

Spots filled my eyes as I slid to the floor, regaining my thoughts again. A man kneeled in front of me, three of him dancing in front of my eyes. "Hello deary." He said, my eyes finally focusing. I recognized him as being the man from the hotel. "Lovely to see you again."

~ Line break ~  
Reyna's POV

We all jumped as we heard the gun shots. "Shit!" Leo said, loading his gun and standing ready to go in. We hurried in, Percy leading. Percy and I took the top floor as the guys scouted the bottom floor. Two gin shots sounded downstairs.

I was able to shot a guy with one of the tranquilizer so who was standing in an open doorway. We rushed in, my knife and gun ready and Percy standing in huge doorway.

We both froze as we saw Annabeth sitting on a chair, leaning slightly against the wall with a trickle of blood dribbling from her forehead. The guy we had gotten the chip from was sitting on the table next to a computer, a gun positioned at Annabeth's head.

"Excuse me," he said, putting on a fake annoyed voice. "We were having a conversation." He turned to her and said, "Anyway, so I've just been to Monte Carlo. I was hoping you would travel with me, like you said you enjoyed."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Shut up." He chuckled and turned to us. "Can I help you?" He asked. Percy was straining himself from shooting the guy right there. But if he had a gun to Annabeth's head, she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Nice to see you in person." I said, lowering my gun. Percy sent me an incredulous look and piped up. "Leave her alone." He said, threateningly. Yet again, I was surprised over his protectiveness over her.

They guy narrowed his eyes and glanced between Percy and her. Then he let out a laugh. "Oh, I see. So you two are-" he didn't even finish the sentence, just gestured between them.

They both shifted uncomfortably but neither of them objected. He let out another laugh. "How sweet. How young. How pathetic." He said, saying the word pathetic with a sharp tone.

"So your twenty year old wife that you cheat on is pathetic?" Percy retorted. He shrugged. "Only married her for one reason." He said. I didn't even want to know the reason.

Leo and Frank appeared beside me, us all stepping into the room. The guy looked down at Annabeth. "Such a pretty, young girl. Very smart too." He said, letting out a dramatic sigh. "Would be a pity to have her brain splattered on my wall."

He lifted the gun from her head as he gestured a shrug and a shot sounded, sounding like it echoed out. The guy fell to the floor, and Annabeth dug her head into her shoulder, not wanting to see.


	9. Misses and Shock

Chp 9  
Percy's POV

I recovered from my fright. I stared at the hole in the wall just above Annabeth's head where the guy had shot. She still had her face turned into her shoulder, and looked like she was shaking a bit.

Leo and Frank went downstairs to check if everything was clear. Reyna went forward, checking the guys pulse. I went to Annabeth, pulling her into my arms. She shook a bit, still in shock.

"It's fine. Calm down. You're safe now." I said softly into her ear. She nodded and I pulled back, kneeling in front of her. I lifted her chin with my finger to look at the gash on her forehead.

I gave a little smile and said, "We'll get that fixed up when we get back. But we need you to help just finish deleting those files on here."

She nodded rubbing her eyes then turned to the computer. Her hands shook a little, but not as bad as before. She started typing in things, encrypting them and all that techno stuff.

The screen went blank and she stood up. She gave a nod and the three of us went down the stairs and out the back door. We met with Frank there. "Leo and Jason are waiting in the car." He said, as we all sprinted towards the meeting point at the end of the block.

When we got in, the driver sped off. Reyna rested her hands on her knees as she recovered, catching her breath. Annabeth had her head rested on the side if the van, her eyes closed but a look of pain in her face as the gash slowly trickled across her head.

No one said anything, I'm guessing because the plan wasn't supposed to go like that. When we got back to the agency, I put a supportive arm around Annabeth's waist as we walked back.

Zeus and my dad looked up worriedly as we all entered. Frank and Leo sank to the floor to sit down, Jason lay down on the ground and Reyna stood a couple meters from where I was walking Annabeth to the table.

I helped her sit on it and walked to get the first aid kit. "What happened? No one was supposed to get hurt. It was supposed to be a quick in and out job." Zeus said, worry, slight anger and anxiety in his voice.

"Well I'm sorry but it didn't go that way. But it's deleted and the mission is over." I said, not looking away from Annabeth. She winced as I cleaned the wound with antiseptic detol and cotton wool. "Sorry." I said softly.

"Well then what is wrong with you all?" He demanded. I dropped my hand from her face and turned to him. All the others seemed to be staring at him with the same look, 'Really?'

He waited for an answer. I turned back to Annabeth, getting out a bandage. "What happened to her?" He asked, still demanding answers.

When we didn't answer he threw up his hands. "For god's sake, what's wrong with Reyna?" He said, raising his voice.

"Shut up!" Reyna said, snapping. "Please, just stop talking. There was a gun to her head! So just shut up." Annabeth looked a bit confused.

Zeus glanced our way. "But what's the gash?" He asked. Annabeth touched her forehead where the bandage was and said, "I was slammed into a wall."

He sighed and said, "But were the files deleted?" She nodded and he walked to where my dad stood. Reyna sat on the couch, relaxing into it.

I lifted Annabeth's chin, looking into her eyes. She looked down at where it was squeezing her hand. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you." The words came out my mouth, barely a whisper.

She rested her head against mine. I let her bury her head in the crook of my neck. "Can I go to bed?" She asked. I nodded and helped her up. She held my arm and I helped her to her room.

She went into her bathroom to change into sweats and a loose tank top. When she came out, I made sure she was in bed and comfortable. I turned off the light and turned to leave but she grabbed my hand.

I turned back to her, and she propped herself up on an elbow. I went down on one knee next to her bed to listen to her. I couldn't see her face well with the lights off, but there was a glow coming from the bathroom so I could make out her basic facial features.

"Thank you." She said, her voice soft as if someone else could overhear. I gave a smile and leaned forward, kissing her cheek. I hen stood and walked out her door, the tingling of my lips on her skin sending waves of happiness through me.


	10. Come With Me

Chp 10  
Annabeth's POV

I woke up to a splitting headache. My head throbbed in pain. I hadn't realized how hard that guy had slammed into me till now. I sat up, my head dizzy in pain.

I checked the time to see it was only five in the morning. I got up and fixed my hair. I left my room, hoping they might have headache pills in the kitchen.

I finally got to the kitchen, checking the cupboards. I finally found some and took two out. "Morning, everything okay?" I heard someone say, making me turn around.

My pulse picked up when I saw it was Percy. He was just in his boxers, pulling on a shirt. I turned back, closing the container and putting it back. I placed the pills on the island between us and turned to fill up a glass of water.

"Yeah, I just have a headache." I said, picking up the pills again. I was about to bring them to my mouth when he came over and put his hand on my arm. "You shouldn't have them on an empty stomach." He said, his beautiful eyes soft and caring.

I swallowed, looking down. I put the pills and glass down on the table and turned back to him. "Percy." I lost all my words, thoughts. I wasn't sure what I was going to say anymore, what I was going to say to him.

He simply smiled, making my heart flutter. He took his hand off my arm. "I know you want to be left alone, I'm sorry." He said, turning to walk back. But I quickly placed my hand on his arm.

He turned to me, my hand resting on his arm gently. I licked my lips trying to think of what to say. "You lied to me, and broke your promise. And that hurt a lot."

He looked down. "But I'm willing to take back my words and start over if you still feel for me." I said, resting my hand on his cheek.

He looked shocked, and I could hear his heart beat beating faster, as fast as mine was at the contact of our skin. He desperately searched my face for any sign that I was just saying that.

He slowly pulled my hand down from his cheek, holding my hand in his absentmindedly. "I don't deserve someone like you." He said, softly.

I gave a smile. "Neither of us deserve each other. But that just makes it even more of a reason to be together." I said. He shook his head.

"Annabeth, you're leaving. And you deserve someone who can travel the world with you, someone who is always going to be there." He said.

I tilted my head up and pressed my lips gently to his. He slowly kissed back, his free hand sliding to my cheek. We moved in sync, softly and slowly.

I pulled away just enough so that I could mumble against his lips, "I want that person to be you." He opened his eyes to look at mine before our lips touched again.

We moved slightly faster, me leaning against the island counter. He knew exactly how to move in sync, to make us fall in love with each other all over again.

I stopped in the middle of the kiss. "Annabeth?" He asked softly. I nodded my head, urging to kiss him again. "I'm scared. Of what you make me feel." He said.

I looked up at him, into his eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows, not sure what he meant. "I just promised myself that I would stay clear of you, but here you are making me break my own promises."

I gave a small smile. "And I wasn't planning on kissing you again, but I guess sometimes your heart has rule over your head."

~ Line Break ~  
Percy's POV

I swallowed to get my voice back. How was I supposed to leave her alone when she was making it so damn difficult?

"Annabeth." I said, sighing as my insides melted at the sight of her eyes. I didn't say anything else, but she seemed to get it. She nodded, looking down. She quickly grabbed a banana and her glass of water and pills.

She gave a nod, walking back to her room. I stood there for a bit before running after her. I turned her around, and she raised an eyebrow, chewing on her banana.

I laughed as she chewed faster so she could swallow. When she did I said, "Can we talk? Somewhere alone?"

I followed her to her room and closed the door. She swallowed her tablets and sat down on her bed, scooting back to rest her back on the wall. She patted a spot next to her and I joined her.

We didn't say anything at first, just sat there with our legs touching. "Come with me." She said. I looked at her, taken off guard.

She looked at me. Her eyes shone brightly, the ideas buzzing through her head. She shifted so she was sitting in front of me, me crossing my legs so she could sit there.

"Percy, just think about it. No more missions, killing or drugging people. You could have a normal life, go to university, have a family. Whatever." She said, twitching with excitement with her idea.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Annabeth, it's not that easy." I said, holding back my urge to blurt out a yes. "But you could have a real life, meet people and socialize. Don't you want that?" She asked.

I looked down at my fingers in my lap. Honestly, I really did want to. Had wanted to do that all my life. But I wasn't sure anymore.

She sighed and took my hands in hers, urging me to look up at her. She gave a little smile. "Look, I'm not expecting you to say yes or no. And I'm not trying to take you away from your family. But you deserve so much more than this." She said, gently.

"What's wrong with the way I live?" I asked. She chuckled. "I didn't mean it like that. But look, you're nineteen. You are old enough to make your own decisions on what you want." She said.

I shook my head. "So don't you think I would have chosen my own decisions if I wanted to change them?" I asked. She gaped a little.

"So you don't want all of this? Your freedom? Your own life?" She asked.

"Well this is my life, and I am going to choose whatever I feel I want more. And that's going to be hard because it's choosing between you and my family." I said, trying to get through to her that I couldn't go.

She rubbed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I probably sound really mean now." She said. "Forget I brought it up." She said, moving from in front of me to lie on her back.

I scooted down so I was lying on my stomach next to her. "No, it is something I've been thinking of but - I just need some more time to think." I said, cupping her cheek softly.

She nodded and I leaned down, kissing her softly. She kissed back, coming back just as soft. It filled every thought, every image of her in my head with joy. Made me wonder, just maybe, I might be able to go with.


	11. Endings and Beginnings

Chp 12  
Annabeth's POV

I nervously walked to meet Zeus in the kitchen. I wasn't sure who else was up as it was five in the morning. I entered the kitchen in my sweat pants and a white long sleeve shirt to see Zeus, Reyna and Jason there.

I walked over to them. "I thought as you need to reply to these in two days time you should choose so you don't lose the offers." Zeus said, handing me five envelopes.

I opened them, and saw they were all from universities. I looked up and said, "Thanks." He nodded, walking out the room. Jason saw himself to make some coffee and Reyna sat at the table where we usually ate.

I lay them out in front of me, read I giver all of the letters. They all had the same context - 'we are pleased to see your A's in everything and want someone like you to boost our university status' type stuff.

I bit my lip trying to scrape my memory for what their programs had been like. I groaned inwardly, knowing I should have stuck to sending only two applications so I wouldn't have such a big selection.

I must have stood there for the next hour, reading over all the letters and trying to remember the different programs. I got a fright when I heard my name called. I turned to see all of them sitting and eating breakfast, but looking at me.

"I asked if you were going to join us?" Zeus asked. I glanced down at the letters and took a seat. As we were eating Reyna surprised all of us by saying, "So you really are leaving?"

I looked up at her and nodded. She nodded. "Do you have to?" She asked, taking me off guard and turning all attention to me. I shrugged, swallowing. "I don't have to but there are things I want to do and learn." I said.

She gave a little smile. "Now I have to try control this lot on my own again." She said, making me laugh. I caught Percy's glance and looked down at my food.

They all went off and I returned to the counter. I left it for a while to think but soon returned in the late afternoon. I was standing at the counter and studying them, making a selection between Cornell and Stanford.

I gasped as I felt someone press their chest to my back. I knew it was Percy and relaxed slightly. His breath tickled my neck. "You made a choice yet?" He asked. I sighed and shook my head, only half hearing him.

He nuzzled my neck, making me shiver. He turned me to look at him. I bit my lip and asked, "Did you make a decision yet?" He looked into my eyes for a bit then looked away from my eyes. I moved my head to look him in the eyes.

"I think I'm going to stay." He said. I felt my heart catch in my throat. We both looked up as Jason, Leo and Frank came in. I turned back to the papers, their eyes on us.

He cleared his throat and left the room. The guys awkwardly came into the kitchen. I looked once more at the letters and sighed. "Do you guys have a phone or something?" I asked.

Leo nodded, passing me his phone. I thanked him and typed in the number. I waited before being met with, "Cornell University, how may I help?"

~ Line break ~

I watched as the driver took my bags and put them in the car. I turned to Zeus and the others. "It has been great having you here, you were a big help." He said. He gave me a brief hug.

I exchanged hugs with the Leo, Frank and Jason and got to Reyna. "As much as it pains me to say it, I'm gonna miss you princess." She said, giving me a smile and a hug. I chuckled and returned the hug.

I pulled away and gave Poseidon a quick hug. I gave a little wave, taking a few steps towards the car before getting stopped by my name being called. Percy emerged.

He came up and I gave a smile. He gave me a big hug, wrapping his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. He pulled away and gave me a soft kiss. I felt his hand slip something into my jacket pocket.

He pulled away and said, "I'm going to miss you." I smiled. "I'll miss you too." The driver called and I gave him one last hug before getting in the car and getting driven to the airport.

The check in and sitting in the terminal went by quickly. Soon enough I was on the plane and in the air. I remembered the note, and took it out. Opening the letter I started to read.

Dear Annabeth.

I'm no good at English and stuff, but we didn't have time to say goodbye properly. And there were so many things I wanted to say.

I want you to know I never had anything but care for you. I really do love you, and only wish we could have a relationship that didn't seem so closed up. And I know that's due to what I do, but I can't change that.

I already miss you in my arms. I want so badly to go with you, but know I need to be with my dad and the team. I dream for freedom like yours, but some people are worth sacrificing things for.

I wanted to sacrifice my life to start out fresh with you, but I don't know exactly where my head is right now.

So I'm still thinking now. But as soon as I'm ready, I'll find you again.

Love Percy.

I felt my eyes well as I read the letter. I held it close to my heart, wiping my tears away. Oh, Percy.

~ Line Break ~  
1 year later

Don't ask me how things were about a year ago. I came home, and surprisingly everything was normal. My family somehow thought I had gone to visit my mom, so I had to play along as if nothing terrible had happened.

I remember packing and moving all my things to my apartment I'm staying in a block away from the university. I sometimes have my friends staying over.

Piper and Hazel are amazing. They are like the perfect roommates you could ever find. They were both fun, but knew when to be quiet or study. They had come confused homes, like me, so we could all relate and joke about our childhoods and not think about stupid little things.

I was walking in a park as I thought of this. I was due to be spending summer with the girls here, all of starting our second year in the fall. I was walking and was stopped by someone saying, "I knew we would track you down."

My heart leaped, my brain went on overdrive, my stomach caught in my throat, but most of all, my mouth turned into a smirk. I turned around to see my first love, the guy I had dreamed about, wondered if I had actually just made up. But he stood in front of me, smiling in his short sleeve green top, board shorts and vans.

Jason and Frank stood next to him, also smiling. "I guess it wasn't difficult." I said. He shrugged. "You spend most of your time studying in your apartment so." He trailed off, his smile plastered to his face and that sight burning in my mind.

"What are you guys even doing here? Where is Leo?" I asked. "Leo stopped to look in a cool mechanics shop on our way here." Frank said. "And we all decided we wanted to try out this 'normal life' you used to talk about." Jason said.

I smiled and checked my phone as a message came through. 'We need more chocolate!' - Piper. I chuckled and looked up at the guys. "You wanna come over to my place? I need to check that my house isn't being pulled to shreds by my friends." I said.

They nodded and we all exchanged small hugs. I felt Percy's eyes on me as we walked. We managed to pick up Leo and grab some chocolate from the small stop shop.

We went to my place and I unlocked the door. Going in, I heard giggling. I went in first. I saw the girls int he kitchen. Piper had her back to me, but was laughing at Hazel as she dipping a spoon in a bowel filled with brown liquid, I'm guessing melted chocolate, and licking the spoon.

They looked our way and their faces went slack. Hazel put the bowl down and they both grabbed for things to wipe chocolate off themselves. "Jason?" Piper asked, coming towards us.

He seemed equally shocked. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Hazel and Frank seemed to do the same. Leo randomly started hugging an umbrella that was hanging up to not feel left out.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked,lulling away from him. She glanced at me, then back to him and asked, "Wait, are you two-" she started, stepping out his arms momentarily to gesture between us.

"No!" We all said in unison. Hazel and Piper looked really confused. "Annabeth, how do you know them?" They asked. "I could ask you the same." I said. They both glanced at each other and Hazel said, "We dated before Jason and Frank had to move to England a few years ago."

I nodded, piecing things together. The kitchen caught my eye and I walked towards it. "What exactly happened here?" I asked, looking at the chocolate on my wall, oven, fridge, floor and kitchen counter.

They both swallowed and tried to get off the subject by saying, "How do you know the guys?" I looked at them and Percy answered. "When Annabeth went to Greece last year to see her mom, she happened to bump into us and we all toured Greece a bit together." He said.

We managed to settle that before I offered the guys to sit down in the lounge. They all sat down and I gave them all coke to sip on while we cleaned the kitchen.

The girls were still so shocked. "So what is the guy with black hairs name?" Piper asked, breaking the silence. "Percy." She glanced over the counter before kneeling again and asking in a hushed tone, "What happened between you two?"

I swallowed and said, "What do you-" I started. "You two had a summer fling, didn't you?" Hazel asked. I bit my lip and they stared at me till I cracked. "Yes!" I admitted and they grinned.

"Well he keeps staring at you in a longing way. You two should have alone time." Piper said. So somehow they managed to finish cleaning and cleaning up themselves, escaped to go catch up with Frank and Jason and Leo went back to the mechanic shop.

I was sitting on my kitchen counter when Percy came in. We were both silent for a bit. "I missed you so much." He said, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I gave a little smile. "I missed you too." I said.

He hesitated a bit before asking, "Can I kiss you?" I smiled and cupped his cheek, pulling his face to mine. He met me half way, giving me a kiss. His hands rested on my thighs as he leaned forward, kissing me again.

I smiled against his lips as I remembered this. It felt like we had last kissed millions of years ago. But the kiss brought out memories that made me smile. "So what are you doing back here?" I asked against his lips.

"I wanted to start out fresh." He said. I grinned on his lips before saying, "Best place to start." "Where?" He asked. I stroked his cheek and said, "Here with me."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Have a good week!**


End file.
